


Blue Flames

by Theonidan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonidan/pseuds/Theonidan
Summary: After being warned of a threat on her life, Kitana finds herself on the run, being hunted by the Emperor's forces. With a certain hellspawn specter taking charge of her safety.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo Hasashi rested on both of his knees, cradling the bodies of his wife and son in his arms. Cuts grazed all over his body, his clothes were torn and tattered from the onslaught of the Lin Kuei. Tears rolled down his cheeks accompanied by sobs as his hands brushed their hair. Perhaps he should've listened to his father and had never joined the Shirai Ryu. 

For he was told it would bring him nothing but destruction in his life. Tears in his eyes, he looked up to the sky which that was oddly red and cried out, "Father!" His eyes closed his and his sobs continued as he rested his head against his wife’s and son’s. "Kana...Jubei...I failed you both. It was my duty to keep you both safe." 

Lifting his head up again, he observed the chaos that was happening. Men--his bretheren--dying at the hands of the Lin Kuei; women were getting thrown into fire pits... "This isn't the Lin Kuei." He realized before he was interrupted. 

"No, they are not. But I am." Hanzo turned his head to see Bi-Han, dressed in his blue and black garb with an ice sword in his right hand. He exhaled cold steam from his mask. Hanzo gently lowered his wife and son’s bodies before standing up and drawing one of his kata swords from it's sheathe. 

He heard a voice behind him. It sounded familiar. He turned and saw his wife laid down with her eyes open and gazing at him. "Hanzo..." While his attention was focused on her, Bi-Han struck.

\----------

Scorpion's undead eyes opened and quickly took in his surroundings. He saw a figure. A warrior. Someone that he knew and respected. Princess Kitana. She approached the spectre who had been meditating for quite some time. Perhaps they were to do kombat, perhaps this was just benign spar, he doesn't know. 

He rose up to his feet and drew his kunai chain, holding it in his right hand. His hellfire soon set it ablazed. Kitana's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at him with hostility. 

It was to be kombat.

The Edenian yelled and threw one of her bladed-fans at the spectre. A diversion that allowed her to charge. Deflecting the fan, he threw out his chained-kunai only for her to gracefully twirl over it. She caught the fan that she threw before hitting his mask, stunning him. Again she struck and again. The spectre fell onto the defensive and if he did not act quickly, he would lose.

Getting his balance he got ready to deflect an attack that was already on its way then he saw her eyes. She was saddened--remorseful. His mind went back a few nights before. The two were walking side-by-side, talking about how things would be different had they not be anyone’s slave. 

Later that same night, Kitana managed to sneak in a kiss which had both surprised and infuriated him. Now here they are, fighting to the death and she was on the verge of tears. The fan in her left hand was folded and she lunged, attempting to impale him with it, only for him to teleport behind. She turned her head quickly, but was unable to defend herself when he kicked her side, sending her falling back a few feet. 

Her nails and sharp boots stopped her from going any further. Their gazes locked, she planted her feet and lunged into the air. Noticing this, Scorpion jumped too. 

Her fans against his kunai.

\----------

A few days later...

Scorpion had wandered along the palace walls, managing to strike down all who tried to kombat him. There was one person that he had intended to visit but didn't have a chance to until now..

Walking upon the big door, behind it was the princess that he knocked out. He placed on of his hands on the door, only to be stopped by one of the Tarkatans standing by as it drew its blade in front of his face. Looking over to the guard he said, "move your arm or I will break it". 

The Tarkatan signaled for the other guard to put one of his arm-blades behind the spectre's head. "Say that again" the Tarkatan dared. The tension had grown to a point that it could be cut with a knife. It all went away when Kitana’s voice spoke from inside. "It's okay, let him in." The Tarkatans retracted their blades and let Scorpion proceed into the princess’ room.

"The door. Close it." Kitana told him. She was seated in front of a mirror, her bare-body nearly on full display, covered by a mere shift. Nudity it appeared wasn't a concern to Edenians as it was common place, but to Scorpion, it was rather...suggestive. Her athletic frame was what a warrior princess should be; lean, muscular, curvaceous and fit. Her luscious black hair was down, her eyes accentuated by dark blue makeup. It was the only makeup she wore. 

Kitana stood up, her hair ending at the middle of her back, her well toned legs carried a slight ripple as she approached him. Her breasts were generous in size and round in shape. Perhaps they were 'inflated', or were they natural? Perhaps no one knew. His eyes didn't leave her face as the door shut.

"Why are you here" she asked while staring up at him. Scorpion had a good four inches over her, but his size didn’t intimidate her in the slightest. 

The spectre met her stare evenly as he replied, "I merely wished to know that the princess hadn't perished or been grievously injured from--" 

"I didn't.” She cut him off with a glare. “Otherwise we would both be in the Netherrealm.” She looked at him warily. “Wherever I go, spectre, you tend to follow. Any reason as to why that is?" She sharply accused. 

Scorpion's eyebrows furrowed before he began. "Your father and Quan Chi struck a deal for me to watch you." 

Kitana looked confused. "Why?"

"Your father suspects you of treason." He revealed which served to only increase her state of bewilderment and her own distrust towards him. 

"Lies! What game do you play with me? Do you plan to assassinate me?" She tensed at the thought, spying her bladed-fans laying on her night-stand and preparing herself for the need to lunge for them. 

"No. I had my chance when we fought.” Scorpion replied, setting her at ease somewhat. “I tell you this because you need to leave while you can. Your father is planning to send an assassin. One that is a hybrid of Tarkatan and Edenian blood. With the veil she wears, she can impersonate you and fool many. Beneath it, however...her Tarkatan features are as plain and lethal as day." 

Kitana's eyes narrowed at him. "How do you know of this?" 

Scorpion looked at the ground before explaining, "I overheard your father and the sorcerer Shang Tsung boast about the new successor to the Outworld throne. One whom they believe to be a perfected version of you." 

Kitana backed up a bit before sitting on the edge of her bed. She silently tried to process everything and realized just how foreboding the signs were that she had seen in recent weeks. Being refused to attend her father’s war meetings, being forbidden to enter the Flesh Pits. The signs had been in front of her that she no longer held his trust. Looking back up at Scorpion, she knew he was being truthful with her. 

But she also began to wonder. "Why are you telling me this? Why warn me?" she asked while cupping her brow in her hands. 

Scorpion moved forward until he reached the side of the bed where she sat. Despite himself, he crouched to her level and fixed her with a piercing look. "Your father and Quan Chi told me to watch over you before I learned of this plot. That I must follow you where you go...and protect you if I must. And that is what I intend.” 

There was a thinly veiled promise hidden in his words that the princess couldn’t fathom but took it as some form of loyalty. Either to his duty or to her, she couldn’t be sure. Whatever the case, she felt grateful of his warning. She looked at him for a long thoughtful moment before replying, "thank you." 

Scorpion nodded then shrugged as he rose to his full height and moved towards the door. Preparations needed to be made for tomorrow, and he needed to clear his thoughts. As he placed one hand on the wooden surface he was halted by her voice. 

"Wait, don't go.” Confused he looked back at her and watched as her stare once distrustful turned to something more peculiar. “Will you stay...with me tonight?” She boldly asked. “Tomorrow I will leave. But tonight..." 

Scorpion stared at the door for a short moment, contemplating his decision. The darkness outside the window revealed it was night and if she left now she would very well be attacked. "Very well.” He grunted. A smile came across her face.

\-----

An hour later.

Kitana had been getting her things ready for the morning. Scorpion sat in a chair near the wall sharpening his kunai, appearing every bit as bored by the long night of guard-duty where he would’ve been otherwise meditating or practicing his form. The Princess, he was thankful to discover, made adequate company as she only asked pertinent questions regarding her safety and travels. It was enough to convince him she took this threat against her life seriously. 

He always held respect towards her. Not just for her skills in combat, but also her sense of obligation towards her title and her duties. In another life, he imagined she would’ve made an excellent Shirai… He closed his eyes and shrugged, banishing the needless thoughts, and focusing on the task at hand. 

As he shifted his gaze away from his kunai, he became stricken by the sight of the Princess bending over her bed to reach for her tiara which presented him with a full display of her round exquisite ass. The sight triggered a very visceral--very male--reaction in his body that he immediately shrugged off with a shake of his head. 

He shifted his legs in his seat before going back to sharpening his kunai with a more forceful focus, and louder scraping. A few seconds passed and he looked up again and saw her position hadn’t changed as she continued to throw items into her bag. The moonlight that bathed her curves certainly didn’t help make the view any less tempting. 

Grinding his teeth, Scorpion inhaled and growled out annoyingly. "Shouldn't you put some clothes on, Princess?" That stopped her as she looked at him over her shoulder with a frown and replied, 

"Perhaps if you stop staring it would not bother you so much." Her tone was condescending and flippant which did nothing else except frustrate the spectre even further. Scorpion stood up and grabbed some of her clothes she had laid out and threw them at her. 

"Put these on," he snarled as he sat back down. Kitana’s own annoyance began to grow at the rude gesture. But rather than shift into her affronted princess-royale mode, she felt mostly curious by his behavior. 

"Why do you care you, wraith?” She placed her hands on her naked hips, reproachful of his abrasive behavior one would expect from grumpy old fossils who wanted their women to be demure and submissive. “It's not as if you have any urges. Perhaps Quan Chi took them away from you when he brought you back?” Her response had the expected outcome. 

Scorpion’s colorless eyes had narrowed as he quickly shot back up to his feet and got in her face. "Do not test me, Princess. I could always leave you to be assassinated." He warned, hands closed into fists at his side. 

"You would not let that happen.” She all but challenged with a tip of her chin. Her brown eyes gazed into his measuring their conviction and found them to be as stubborn as her own. Despite being in his company for a short time, she knew enough about the former Shirai-Ryu to be familiar with his values. “Otherwise, your honor would be called into question. Something tells me you would not want that?” 

“YOU DARE?!” Scorpion roared. 

What followed was a verbal sparring match between the two as they fought to gain a foot-hold over the other. The rapidly growing tension caused Kitana to dismiss her guards stationed outside so none would intervene if things continued to progress as they did. Somewhere in the midst of things, the princess felt her adrenaline spiking in a way she had not felt in such a long time. Few rarely stood up to her and matched her wits and fire with an equal intensity. 

She began to look at the spectre in front of her in a new light. In a manner very un-princess like as she felt a lure that overrode her sense of propriety and modesty. It was at a feverish pitch before she suddenly pounced on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, causing them to fall back on a table were she landed on top of him.

Mirrors and items fell off the surface as Scorpion regained his balance. His eyes stared into hers and he could see something in her eyes that he hasn't seen before. Lust. It reflected the smoldering desire that entered his own. In a swift and sudden move, Kitana reached for his mask and pulled it off. The next moment, their lips collided in a firm wet interlock that sent licks of fire through their skin. 

Scorpion held no illusions as he ripped off Kitana’s undergarments as if they were made of paper, leaving the princess fully bare in his arms. The throbbing arousal in his pants pressed against her heated core, causing the princess to unconsciously buck her hips against him and groan. 

The spectre growled into the kiss while one of his hands dug into her hair and the other groped her ass. Rising off the table, he carried her towards the bed until he dropped her down on the soft mattress. Her hands began exploring his hard body, her blue painted digits threading the hem of his clothing and began tugging them off. 

His armor was removed first, followed by his yellow tabard and tunics. Breaking away from their kiss, Kitana marveled at his sculpted torso before looking up into his eyes. "I see I didn’t misinterpret your frustration and that this pleases you as much as I." She remarked with a breathless smile. 

He said nothing as he caressed her thighs and laid himself on top of her. Their eyes met and there was no hesitation. They both knew where this was going and they had no intention of stopping. Scorpion’s arousal had grown unbearably hard as if his member was about to rip through his pants. He started to dry hump her into the feathered mattress while their lips continued a heady make-out. 

Kitana enjoyed the warmth pouring off of him, and his weight on top of her while dragging her nails up and down his back. She grinned before turning him over so that she was now on top. The sight of the infamous and feared spectre below her was thrilling. She sauntrily lowered herself towards his crotch and began petting his cock through his pants. 

"You seem very eager to be inside me, Scorpion." She teased. “Keep this up and you just might." With quick hands, she freed his cock from its confines her jaw hung open in awe at its impressive size.

Scorpion looked down at the princess as she started to slowly jerk him off. He let out a pleasured groan. She was very good with her hands. "By the Elder Gods, Scorpion, is this enhanced or are you just so well-endowed?" Kitana remarked as she continued to appreciate his size. Licking her lips she began to slowly take his member into her mouth. One of his hands went to her head but she batted it away quickly. Her eyes closed and she began sucking. 

Gratuitously she attended his cock as if it were a delicacy she intended to savor. She inwardly smiled as she felt Scorpion tense up in barely concealed bliss. She was a master at her craft, even though Scorpion hadn't laid with a woman in many years he still had his resolve. One that the princess intended to break and have him melt in her touch. 

Kitana had moaned with his cock in her mouth. Her saliva made it wet and slick, making her bobbing thrusts faster and more fluid. She slowly opened her eyes, gazing him at with lidded slits that if possible made him even more aroused. She could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum at the back of her tongue. 

Eagerly, she withdrew back up to the head of his member then went as far down as she could in one swift motion, gagging herself. The sight had caused the wraith to let out another groan as the princess’ mouth vibrated around his cock. She did this a few more times then withdrew with a popping sound. A string of saliva connected the tip to her lips. The wet smirk she gave him was positively smug. 

"Your cock tastes flawless, Scorpion. But now I need you inside of me." The princess climbed back onto the bed and straddled his hips. One of her hands found purchase on his chest and the other aligned his cock with her wet vagina. Slowly she sheathed his member. The moment his head entered her she inhaled sharply and covered her mouth, her body tingling with anticipation. 

The further she lowered herself, the more explicit her pleasure became. Soft moans escaped her lips as she took him in fully, her slick inner walls hugging his thick cock in a warm grip. 

“Touch me, Scorpion,” Kitana whispered with closed eyes. Scorpion was almost overwhelmed at the sheer tightness of the Outworld princess. Her toned figure glistened like a radiant sculpture that he felt eager to worship. His hands caressed her taut abdomen, marvelling at the softness of her skin and the firmness of her muscles. The scent of jasmine wafting off of her that reminded him of a colorful garden. 

His hands climbed higher as she began riding him. He cupped her ample breasts and immediately appreciated how soft and real they felt. Judging from the princess’ soft sighs, she enjoyed the feeling of his calloused hands treating her sensitive mounds with reverence. He wondered how they might taste. 

As Kitana’s thrusts became harder and more assertive, Scorpion grabbed her hips and matched her rhythm. Biting her lip and closing her eyes, Kitana was in pure ecstasy. Her pace and vigor sped up as she began bouncing and grinding her new lover. Her breasts bounced freely and her nipples grew hard. She began groping them with large handfuls, pinching her nipples to stimulate her already heightened state of pleasure. 

So loud were the sounds ecstasy that they could be heard from outside the window where several stationed Tarkatans looked bewildered and envious. Scorpion found the will to sit up and pulled her by the waist until she was pressed against him. To the princess’ surprise, he quickly turned the tables and shifted her below him with her breasts smothering his face. 

Scorpion had pulled himself out, leaving her frowning with dissatisfaction. But not for long. He spun her around so she was now resting on her stomach. He pulled her legs to the edge of the bed, bringing her ass up in all its glorious shape. He ran the tip of his cock along between her rear cheeks, contemplating for a moment where to insert himself as he eyed her tight anus and moist vaginal lips. 

Ultimately he slid himself back into her sopping pussy, drawing a harsh yell from her. His hands held her hips in a firm grip that enabled him to increase the strength of his thrusts, allowing him to fluidly plow against her voluminous ass. Her rear cheeks jiggled with each harsh clap of his hips, the princess roared a string of words in her native tongue that would’ve left handmaidens blushing furiously. “Harder, damn you! Is this your best?!!” The princess yelled at him over her shoulder as she fisted the covers. 

Scorpion growled at her words as he bared his teeth and pummeled her ass with loud slapping force that would’ve been construed as violent to anyone who happened to hear the sounds without seeing their source. “YES!! UH!!!” Kitana cried with delight. 

The sight of the princess bent over beneath his passionate onslaught, triggered Scorpion in a manner that left him delirious with the thought of claiming her as his. It was a sight to behold that he somewhat mourned the thought of no one else witnessing it. 

Kitana grabbed one of her many pillows and rested her head on it as her new lover continued to ravish her with savage precision. He grabbed a handful of her ass with one hand and slapped her rear with the other. She was bow-legged as his thrusts became more intimate with his weight coming to rest on top of her. Scorpion felt his cock become soaked with her juices and realized she had squirted, allowing his movements to noiser yet easier. 

"Uh.. Scorpion... I..-" Kitana was interrupted as he held her head down as he continued to pound into her wet snatch. His face pressed against the side of her head where he basked in her intoxicating scent. She gazed up at him through the corner of her eyes, captivating by the scorching glow of his eyes as he leered at her. 

She whimpered and moaned, feeling her impending climax that had begun to send tingles of anticipation across her skin. He was close too. His grunts that were once aggressive had now become guttural. Kitana’s toes curled while the pounding of his hips against her ass had become assertive and built them towards their apex. 

One. Two. Three. 

Scorpion thrust one final time and all of his frustration and anger flowed out of him and filled the Outworld Princess’ pussy with thick spurts of cum. Kitana’s walls latched onto him firmly as she cried out her own mutual climax and milked his cock dry. It overflowed and seeped onto the sheets, even as he remained inside of her. 

Scorpion’s head collapsed against the side of her head, the both of them panting in a sweaty heap, their naked bodies glistening in the pale light of the room. 

“You don’t disappoint, spectre.” Kitana turned her head and lazily kissed his cheek, a sated smile on her lips. That was until he pulled himself free and gave her ass a punctual slap. 

"Get dressed. It's morning." 

Kitana looked towards the window and to her surprise, saw that the sun was indeed starting to rise. How long had they been fucking through the night? She didn’t know, but what she did know was that she couldn’t possibly walk after that. 

Slowly, she turned to lay on her back, rubbing her belly as a smug smile came across her face. Scorpion had thrown his pants on, narrowed his eyes at her with an inkling of suspicion. “What?” He grunted. 

Kitana chuckled as she laid back down and lazily crossed her legs and swayed her foot. "After that? I could hardly walk. It appears my new bodyguard will have to carry me out." She was a princess after all. 

Scorpion let out an insufferable groan as he continued to throw on his clothing. "As long as you get dressed, then we will leave." 

"Oh, so there's a we now." She arched her eyebrow at him playfully. 

"...Shut up." He growled stubbornly which if anything only made Kitana laugh harder and more deviously. As she began to get herself dressed and prepared for the journey ahead, she couldn’t help but feel much more relaxed and safer than she had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days. Two long and exhausting days had past since Kitana had been forced to flee into exile with an unlikely ally in the form of the Netherrealm specter named Scorpion. To say it was dull and uneventful was about as obvious as day following night. They had wandered without pause but had yet to find the nearest portal that would lead out of Outworld. 

Both she and Scorpion had passed the time by arguing ceaselessly about their destination and how long it would take to reach it. They had stuck to the outskirts of the villages and off any main-roads. With a recognizable face like Kitana's and Scorpion's menacing presence, they could easily be spotted. 

Their time together had been a mixed bag of sorts. She was grateful that he had decided to aid her escape. Scorpion proved to be not only a proficient warrior and tracker, but he was also an unexpected yet excellent lover. He helped her to unburden her stress whenever she needed it. But his stubbornness had irritated her to the point she found herself snapping at him whenever they entered a disagreement.

She wanted to seek asylum in Earthrealm, hoping the thunder god Raiden would be accommodating. Scorpion on the other hand felt as though the only place they could travel to would be the Netherrealm. But he knew the moment they set foot in there, she would slowly be corrupted by the taint of the realm's evil and turn into a monster.

The Netherrealm was not meant for living mortals to roam through. Doing so would corrupt Kitana's soul and make it easier for his master Quan Chi to turn her into an unholy terror like himself. Due to the blood oath he was forced to take, he wouldn't do that. But neither would he face the wrath of the Elder Gods. 

Though Quan Chi could resurrect him in any other instance of death, the gods had the power to send him to oblivion where not even necromancy could restore him.

His mind wandered as they bickered, mostly to ignore Kitana who remained frustrated with him. That was until she finally stepped in front of him and leveled him with a firm look. "Do you even know where you are going, specter?" She asked in an authoritative tone.

He merely shrugged before walking past her, no longer in the mood to argue.

"How dare you, you mindless puppet!" She yelled at him. Too few had the gall to disregard her, both as a princess and as a warrior. If it were anyone else she would have drawn her bladed-fans and paid such an insult with a fatal stab. Scorpion wasn't anyone else, however.   
She watched as he suddenly paused then looked back at her. The intensity of his eyes could only be described as boiling hot magma.

"How dare I?" He approached her and sneered. "You've done nothing but belittle me since we left the castle. We are hunted like dogs by Shao Kahn's search parties and you seek to flee to a destination they would have foreseen? It is a foolish errand, your Highness," he hissed her title with venom, watching as her eyes narrowed at him. "We will bide our time and allow them to think we have escaped, and until then you will follow MY lead... Or walk alone." 

"Funny you did not answer my question," Kitana reminded him with an unyielding stare. "As someone who has served in this realm many years, you have not once seen this portal?" She stepped up to him and got in his face. 

"Shao Kahn would never allow me anywhere near it. I was his trophy of conquest, one he feared losing to either capture or rebellion. But now here I stand, a runaway in this cursed realm with only you for company?! I should have taken my chances and sought Jade rather than running off with you." She spat.

Scorpion arched an eyebrow at her but his fuming posture was enough indicator of how much her words riled him up. 

"Then go on. Fetch your pet, you ungrateful whelp! For all you know she could be in on your assassination! Did that never occur to you, princess?" He snarled. Kitana looked appalled by the mere suggestion her best friend would conspire against her. "Of course, you are no longer a princess are you?"

Kitana's eyes widened with fury at the taunt. 

"Jade would never betray me! Have you no idea what loyalty is, wraith? Without being controlled by a sorcerer, you have no mind--no will of your own. You do not know what it is to forge bonds of friendship and love. You do whatever it is that your master tells you to like an obedient dog!"

"Enough!" He yelled out. "Do not presume you know me, Kitana.” He seethed. “You don't know the pain of loss. Of losing family and friends and watching them murdered before your very eyes!” He spoke with such raw passion that it nearly startled the princess as she stared unblinkingly into his eyes. 

He wasn’t quite done venting his frustrations as he continued with a bared teeth behind his mask. “I have experienced the pain of holding my dead wife and child in my arms. You? You have no recollection of the horrors that befell your realm and your family. You were a mere child who was raised in ignorance, believing yourself to be Shao Kahn’s heir and daughter.” 

"You cold-hearted specter!” Kitana sneered as she fearlessly gave him a firm shove backwards. “You lost a family and clan. But me? I lost a realm! I lost my father, my mother, everything I had is gone!" She cried. 

“Do you have memory of those losses, Kitana?” Scorpion shot back, unwilling to accept that Kitana understood his pain, let alone that she believed hers to be even greater than his own. “Similar our losses may be, but it is clear our pain is not.” 

She was after all only a child; too young to remember what she’d lost--who her real father was. Him? The pain of losing Haromi and Satoshi was clear and real as though it were yesterday. 

“Perhaps it is merely fact that I deal with my pain better than you, Scorpion.” Kitana challenged, surprising him. The anger in her eyes was clear as day but it was tempered by a cool facade expertly woven to hide her emotions behind a mask of discipline. “Not all of us become blind, hateful killers, driven solely by the thought of vengeance.” 

“You and I are more alike than you can---" Before he could finish his sentence, his sharp hearing picked up grim familiar noises closing in on their location. In a flash he pulled Kitana into a thicket of bushes, covering her mouth before she could protest. She yelled against his mouth and glared at him, but stopped once she realized his gesture of warning. 

She listened intently and sure enough picked up the noise of several Tarkatans nearby. Scorpion removed his hand from her mouth to which she blew a strand of hair from her lips. “I hear them,” she acknowledged. 

"Have you heard?” One of the Tarkatans snarled at the other. “Kitana has escaped and that sorcerer's puppet has gone missing with her!" 

"A shame really. I wanted to see her get torn to shreds by Shao Kahn's true heir; Princess Mileena." The second Tarkatan grumbled. Their steps were in tandem as they walked about. 

“It's a greater shame we can’t have a go with her. She’s fairer and wilder than many of our full-blooded Tarkatan females. But have you seen her apparent lover?" 

"That Edenian known as Tanya? Yes, I have. Easy on the eyes, but she's nothing compared to Mileena." Kitana had a confused look on her face as she was taking in this information. It was clear the Tarkatans weren’t taking their patrol seriously as they wandered about gossiping. 

Perhaps they could dispatch them quietly? She shared a look with Scorpion who frowned as he watched them suddenly pause not too far away. They gazed at their surroundings with pupiless eyes and sniffed. 

"You smell something?" One of them asked. 

"Yes, it smells like a fire pit. Like burnt flesh." 

Kitana shot an exasperated look at Scorpion. Perhaps it was unavoidable to hide the fact he smelt like a walking furnace. There were some scents that could not be washed off. The Tarkatans continued to sniff around the area, trying to find the source of the scent. They were getting closer. 

“Stay here,” Scorpion said to Kitana. “If they discover you, this would all be for nothing.”

"I can defend myself, Scorpion. I will not hide like some frightened child!" Kitana argued but he had already left the bushes. ‘Stubborn prideful fool,’ she thought. 

Scorpion fearlessly stepped into the Tarkatans’ path to which they froze up with surprise. 

"Ah, there you are you puppet!" One of them said they stared down the hellspawn ninja. It appeared there were more than two of them as Scorpion watched a handful of them exit from the trees. Each of them unsheathed their arm-blades and snarled in his direction. “And where is Kitana?” They sneered. Scorpion didn’t answer. 

"You know, if we kill you perhaps Shao Kahn will reward us with a night with his new daughter." One of them chuckled with delight at the thought. Scorpion said nothing as he faced them and reached for one of his katanas. They merely laughed at him, 

"We have numbers demon!" 

"Numbers mean nothing without skill, mindless creatures." Scorpion tightened his grip around the hilt of his weapon, the whites of his pupiless eyes were hard as they watched the Tarkatans continue approaching him.

"We're going to eat demon tonight!" One of them yelled before they all charged him. 

"You will eat only steel." Scorpion uttered under his breath. Kitana peeked through the bushes watched the standoff while her own hands reached for her hidden weapons. 

The first Tarkatan attacked with a savage roar, swinging his blades in a flurry of attacks that would’ve maimed and sliced an ordinary man to pieces. Scorpion sidestepped the attack and used the Tarkatan’s momentum to send him face-planting into a tree. 

He pivoted his left foot dodging another one but not before shoving his katana through the Tarkatan’s back. He whipped out his kunai chain and threw it at a screaming Tarkatan who was charging him. The kunai went right through that Tarkatans mouth and Scorpion yanked the chain back, freeing the kunai and pulling the Tarkatan’s head off in one go. 

He drew his second katana and began parrying the attacks of two Tarkatans working in tandem beside one another. His disarmed one--literally--then in a quick motion sliced open the torso of the second. 

One of the Tarkatans attempted to double-back but not before Scorpion threw his kunai at the creature, hitting his calf and making him fall face-first to the ground. Looking to his right, the Tarkatan that ran into a tree had regained his focus and managed to knock Scorpions katana out from his hand. 

Unable to pull his kunai free from the Tarkatan who laid on the ground he was in a vulnerable position until he summoned hellfire from his free hand and thrust into the face of the Tarkatan standing over him. The creature screamed at the top of his lungs as his skin burned off. 

A dozen Tarkatans still patrolling heard the scream and ran to the source of the sound. One of the Tarkatans began to flee in fright, too far for Scorpion to extend his kunai and catch him. “Damn it.” 

Before he could give chase, a blue projectile was thrown from out-of-nowhere, singing across the air with chilling accuracy and impaling the back of the Tarkatan. An intricately crafted bladed-fan was embedded in its corpse. “Get up! More are coming.” Kitana said as she stepped out of her hiding spot. Scorpion glared at her. 

“I told you--” 

“I do not take orders from you, Scorpion. Now you will see what Edenian assassins can do.” She looked at him over her shoulder with a hard look before twirling and vanishing in a whisp of blue light. More Tarkatans began to charge into the clearing, seeing Scorpion standing over a number of their dead pack members. 

They roared and charged after him with rabid fury. Suddenly the blue teleportation portal opened in their midst and Kitana stepped through, brandishing her bladed fans and began her lethal dance. The confused Tarkatans were stricken with surprise as they were chopped and skewered in a ballet of violence. 

She disappeared again in a twirl of blue magic before a Tarkatan could impale her from behind. A second later she reappeared behind the same Tarkatan and drove her the blades of her folded-fans into the back of his skull, sending blood and viscera spray across the ground. She yelled a string of taunts in her native tongue as she used her fans to conjure a whirlwind, causing them to float in the air. She threw her fans upwards and impaled their stomachs. 

Seeing that the princess was handling herself well, Scorpion reentered the battle, setting his kunai aflame. The Tarkatans watched as he began spinning the chain in concentrated twirls before enveloping three of them in a lasso of hellfire. Their screams echoed through the air. Kitana pulled her bloodied fans from a dead Tarkatan and looked over at Scorpion. 

Her eyes widened with shock as she saw Scorpion’s face turn into a fiery skull. The Tarkatans ran towards him in a mad bloodlust until he breathed and blew a torrent of hellfire at them. A few were enveloped in the scorching flames while others scampered off in fear.   
Kitana’s jaw fell at the sight. She’d never seen Tarkatans run from a fight--not 

Scorpion’s face returned to its masked-human visage. He glanced at their surroundings and saw most of the Tarkatans had been slain. One of the wounded rose to his feet and began to make a hasty retreat. He could let none escape knowing that it only took one to alert Shao Kahn of their whereabouts and then their escape would be over with. Before he could extend his kunai to kill him, Kitana placed a hand on his shoulder, stalling him. 

“We need one alive.” She urged him. 

He understood her point despite his greater inclination to kill the cowardly Tarkatan, they needed information. He threw his kunai and watched as it ensnared the creature’s leg. He pulled and listened to the loud shriek of pain as the force of the pull caused the leg to dislocate. Kitana gave Scorpion another look to which he merely shrugged as he began pulling the squirming Tarkatan towards them. 

"Quiet, beast!" He yelled once the Tarkatan was underfoot. The creature snarled and spat at them with bloodied teeth but showed no hint of fear despite his perilous predicament. That was until he felt the scalding blade of Scorpion’s katana held against his neck. Kitana glared down at the Tarkatan with intimidating eyes. 

"You control the fates of yourself and your wounded brethren here, Tarkatan. Tell me what I need to know and I may let you live. Don't and I will execute all of you. Understood?" She threatened. The Tarkatan said nothing but his as he became visibly less-resistant; it was clear he got the message. 

"Where is the portal that leads out of Outworld?" Kitana questioned. 

"What portal? I have heard of no such--” 

Scorpion pressed the burning edge of his katana at his throat. Kitana grimaced at the sound of sizzling flesh and the Tarkatan screaming. Scorpion withdrew the blade seconds later before he could fall unconscious. 

"Do not play ignorant Tarkatan. Your kind has besieged other realms using the very same portal. Tell us now or the Princess will make good on her threat." Scorpion deadpanned. 

Kitana looked at the wounded Tarkatan with pity in his brutalized state. Perhaps violence wasn’t the answer here. She leaned low and looked at the Tarkatan imploringly. 

“I do not wish to shed more Tarkatan blood this day. If Scorpion and I can leave Outworld, then there will be no war over my death. Nearly half of Outworld’s population consists of Edenians who would rally to my name should they be provoked. It is a war not even Shao Kahn--and your chieftain Baraka--could afford to risk. A united Outworld stands strong until it becomes divided. Do you agree?” 

The Tarkatan said nothing but absorbed her words as if soaking in water that helped wash away the bloodlust clouding his mind. Tarkata had suffered enough losses to risk another war so soon. Hesitantly, the Tarkatan nodded in acceptance. 

“Now please, tell us where the portal is." Kitana urged. 

"It's beyond the Living Forest. Near to the Wastelands. Now please, let me go!" The Tarkatan shrieked. Kitana looked at Scorpion and nodded. The spectre hesitated. Despite the lesser risk posed by killing the Tarkatan outright, it would be dishonorable to negate the princess’ word. Rather than kill the Tarkatan, he struck it with the pommel of his katana, knocking him out cold. 

"Fine work, specter. I knew there was a reason to keep you around." Kitana complimented him with a nod of respect. He’d slain over a dozen Tarkatans on his own, barely suffering a scratch and holding true to her word. 

“We must move quickly. It won’t be long before more venture this way and learn where we are headed.” He urged her to follow him. 

\-----------------

Nearly an hour had passed since Kitana and Scorpion had been attacked by the Tarkatan hunting party when a solitary shape entered the scene of their battle. An Outworld warrior clad in vestments of black leathers and maroon cottons. Spiked pauldrons adorned a pair of broad shoulders, and spiked gloves were worn by strong bone-crushing hands. A bare muscular torso was covered by a crisscross leather harness with the shape of a skull adorned at the center. 

The warrior approached the lone surviving Tarkatan who had just barely regained consciousness. "Who did this and where did they go?" He asked the Tarkatan in a harsh voice. 

The Tarkatan looked up at him in embarrassment. "The specter and Princess Kitana. They routed my party and reduced us to chopped meat" 

The warrior’s pupiless white eyes grew wide before they narrowed with boiling fury. 

"You stupid Tarkatans are no good to Shao Kahn, nor to me! You are dogs without skill, succumbing to easy defeat, tail tucked between legs.” The Tarkatan wilted slightly, too battered and beaten to physically assert his defiance. The warrior scoffed and rubbed his chin. 

“Despite your failure to capture them, do you at the very least have knowledge to offer? Tell me, abomination, where did they go?" 

"The-The Living Forest." 

The portal. Realization struck the warrior who in a flash, backhanded the bloodied Tarkatan and sneered at him. "You told them how to escape? You no good piece of---" Before he could raise his weapon, a war-axe, to finish him off, the leader of the Tarkatans had arrived. 

"Lay one more finger on one of my brethren and you will suffer the consequences, Reiko." Baraka threatened as he emerged from the trees with his Tarkatan entourage flanking him; over two dozen strong. 

Reiko looked at Baraka with contempt. "Your kind are nothing but tools for Shao Kahn to utilize. When I am named his heir and take charge of Outworld, your kind will be erased." 

Baraka growled as he unsheathed his blades and stood face-to-face with the bold-faced lieutenant who dared to insult both him and his race. "Watch your tongue or I will carve it out." 

Reiko simply stared at Baraka. 

"Once I claim the throne with or without his half-breed it will be done." 

Baraka's cat like eyes flared and he spat out, "You will not be the one to be next in line to the throne, Mileena and her mistress, Tanya will be." 

Reiko simply smirked as he began marching away, his steps taking him towards the Living Forest. 

"Not if I kill Kitana first." 

\---------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

It had been raining constantly over the past few days as they continued their journey towards the portal. Scorpion had no problem with the rain due to it evaporating the moment it touched his hot skin. Kitana on the other hand had problems. Her clothes and weapons had long gotten soaked. Walking through the outskirts of the towns had its ups and downs and this was one of its downsides. 

To make matters more dire Kitana had started to get sick, which concerned Scorpion. They needed to find shelter and fast. The Emperor’s search parties would not be too far behind them, especially after they killed so many in the forest only days before. In order to increase the distance between their pursuers, they didn’t stop for longer than an hour each day. 

But when Kitana’s exhaustion became too heavy, Scorpion scooped her up into his arms and carried her in a bridal style fashion. The princess protested vehemently at first, her pride unwilling to allow herself to be carried like some helpless damsel. That was before her fatigue got the better of her and she quickly fell asleep in his arms. 

Hours would pass until they had discovered a shack by a river. Scorpion picked up the pace as he made his way towards the wooden door. An awake Kitana fell into step behind him. Barging in, Scorpion had expected some resistance but found no one inside. The shack looked long abandoned.

“We will stay here tonight. Until the storm passes.” He said. So close to the river, the storm could last for days but it was a safe location that Shao Kahn’s search parties wouldn’t pass through. 

“Very well,” Kitana gave no argument as she entered the shack. It was a cramped space that was littered with empty crates and scattered debris. "Where are we?" She asked wrapping her arms around her chest. 

"An abandoned shack. There are no signs of anyone living here recently." A number of broken rods were set against the wall. The shack was once used by a fisherman it seemed, but the stench of dust and decay told them that is no longer the case. 

"You didn't scare anyone off did you?" Kitana arched an eyebrow at him. Scorpion shrugged. 

"No. I kept on track as you slept and found this place. It is secluded enough to keep us hidden and sturdy enough to keep us safe from the storm." He said while inspecting a closet, looking for any concealed spots that might pose a risk. 

He found a bed for Kitana to rest on while he continued exploring the shack. He found nothing useful to them for their journey. Looking about, Kitana noticed a dusty fireplace that still had a few logs nestled beside it. 

“We should light a fire. I cannot stand this cold.” She shivered as she began to throw the logs into the pit before feeling Scorpion’s eyes pin her with a glare. 

“The fire may be seen from a distance.” He cautioned, gesturing to the uncovered windows. Kitana scowled. 

“Then I may as well freeze to death in my condition for the sake of stealth!” She challenged. A short staredown ensued before Scorpion conceded her point. With a wave of his hand, the logs in the hearth were set ablaze and a warm light engulfed the interior. 

“Warm up then.” 

“Thank you.” Kitana shivered as heat washed over her and she rubbed her wet hands. Strength and circulation slowly returned after hours of rest, but she was far from comfortable in her present state. She began removing the pins from her bun along with the bandana wrapped around her forehead, allowing her long drenched locks to spill free. 

“Get rest, princess.” Scorpion said, doing his utmost to make sure the shed was kept inconspicuous from outside observers. Kitana meanwhile stood staring into the fireplace in deep thought. Scorpion came to stand beside her, gazing into the dancing flames that had become an embodiment of his cursed existence.

“There is much we need to discuss, and I am quite refreshed I will have you know,” she told him stubbornly. They had barely talked ever since they were attacked in the forests and some of her anger from their argument still lingered. But she wanted to get passed it. “I...should not have spoken ill about your losses. I--” 

“It does not matter.” He cut in, unwilling to resume this topic, and wondering why it bothered him to feel so...laid bare because of it. 

“It does. You have been through much and experienced losses that I cannot fully comprehend.” 

“We both said things in a moment of anger, Princess…” He said meeting her stare. “Things neither of us are proud of. It does not change anything.” There was a rare hint of remorse in his voice that had Kitana looking at him with surprise. 

“I am pleased to hear that.” She smiled at him, the beauty of such a gesture making him feel a bit uncomfortable. He was quick to harden himself and looked back into the crackling embers of the fire-place. “I know you have risked much to aid me, Scorpion. Know that I value your help...and this...bond that we share...It brings me great comfort.” She expressed, reaching out to touch his hand. 

The look on her face was so open it was breathtaking. 

If Scorpion had felt uncomfortable before, he was now resisting the urge to march out of the shed and get some air. Women could be bold, he knew. Direct and defiant in the face of danger, along with matters close to the heart. Kitana was no different it seemed. If anything, her upbringing and station made her more daring than others...even Haromi. 

“You toy with fire, Kitana.” He said, pulling his hand away. “You may look upon the visage of a man, but I am hell-incarnate within. Whatever comfort you derive from my company, know that it will not serve you well in the long-run.” He could afford no bonds with anyone. Not unless he wished them to suffer because of him. 

“I do not frighten easily, Scorpion. Nor will I be deterred from pursuing what...or whom I believe is worth my attention.” The intent in her almond-shaped brown eyes was clear as day. Ordinary men would have rejoiced at having caught Kitana’s eye, but Scorpion felt only concern--for her wellbeing and his own state of mind. 

Their bond--their intimacy--as comforting as it was, was also a danger to both of them that their enemies may exploit. 

“Your eyes should find someone more worthy,” he digressed. Rather than appear deflated by his dismissive words, Kitana was only emboldened as she raised her chin and stepped towards him. Scorpion watched her carefully, trying not to become affected by her. 

“They already have,” she smirked almost kittenish. His fists tightened while his heart raced. Damn her--damn himself. There was no denying her effect on him. He wanted her--he craved her more than anything else. But he couldn’t encourage this fancy that he believed only to be a passing thing. 

He reluctantly shifts his gaze from her, noticing her frown at him from the corner of his eye. “We should retire for the evening.” He said eager to deflect the tension that was building. “If the storm passes by morning, we will arrive at the portal by the evening after. We must decide where we will go once we cross the barrier.” 

He had spent a good part of the day traveling and carrying her to safety. He was now feeling his own brand of fatigue gnaw at him. Perhaps meditation would help? The Princess, however, had other ideas. 

“We can decide that later.” Kitana shrugged. Time and again she faced down challenges that would have discouraged lesser individuals into defeat. The specter in front of her was a challenge she was determined to face, not so much out of a sense of pride but more to the fact she felt drawn by his aura. 

He was an honorable man--loyal--despite his brutal and malicious tendencies when engaged in kombat. Men of such ilk were a rare breed to be found, but what captivated her most about him was that for a specter of the Netherrealm, he was still virtuous. Still human in some regard. 

His comely features were also something to appreciate. 

“I must warm up first before I suffer a cold spell,” she said, shivering due to her wet outfit. She turned and began to strip off her clothes, much to Scorpion’s silent bewilderment. Noticing his silence, Kitana shrugged. “These clothes are too damp. We may be here for a while. Will you help me?"

The specter only imagined what she meant by that, but he had a fair guess. He watched her a moment, captivated. Though he would have averted his gaze out of courtesy, he and Kitana were familiar enough with each other that he decided to aid her. 

"Very well." He began undoing the laces to her bodice. The act was foreign to him. His hands that had dealt much death were not accustomed to doing something as delicate as undressing a woman. His calloused digits refrained from being rough, but he handled the knots with ease until they were loose. 

He watched as she allowed pieces of her armor to clatter to the floor. Her bodice came off and her breasts were set free from their confines. Her shapely rear was difficult to let loose given how drenched her leggings were. With a harsh tug of the leather fabric, it finally peeled down to her knees. 

Kitana let out a sigh of relief as she slipped out of her wet clothes completely, feeling lighter. She stood in only her undergarments before his burning eyes and fixed him with a curious look. “You don’t have a single wet drop on you. I suppose your hellspawn nature has its advantages.” 

“None you would find agreeable.” 

Kitana involuntarily shivered as a chill moved up her spine and she took a step towards him. Scorpion tensed up, watching her carefully with pupiless eyes that she fearlessly bored into. “You are still timid with me. Why?” She asked, her tone conveying only wonder. “Do I make you uncontrollable?” A teasing edge entered her voice, making Scorpion narrow his eyes at her. 

“Do not play with me, Kitana.” He urged. 

“Does flirting not agree with you, Scorpion?” She smirked at him. When a moment of silence passed, the princess sighed. “If my advances are unwanted, then I will leave you be.” There was genuine disappointment in her voice. Something that puzzled and bothered Scorpion so much that he placed a hand on her naked shoulder before she could step away. 

“They are not...unwanted. You desire me...why?” 

“It is a feeling I cannot explain. I only know it draws me to you like a moth to a flame. You may boast hellfire and vengeance as your purpose, but I’ve seen you. Your honor, your loyalty to those in need--to me. I trust you, Scorpion.” 

“Trust?” It was a word that nearly made the hellspawn recoil. Trust was something he could not afford to anyone. It was a weakness that offered betrayal to those who sought to manipulate and do harm. “Trust is not my greatest asset. Nor should it be yours.” 

He made to turn his back but immediately paused as he felt Kitana reach out and take his hand. 

“We have been on the run together for weeks. Your oath to protect me doesn’t extend beyond Outworld. You could have been expedient in the interests of fulfilling your oath, but you have not. You continue to risk your life and your allegiance to Netherrealm. I believe there is more to you than rage and vengeance.” 

“I am bound. By oath and blood.” He reminded with a firm voice. Quan Chi had been very specific about the spell. “I cannot forsake my duty until I am released or have completed it.” He hoped it would be enough to dissuade her from unraveling his moral code. But the princess was nothing if not persistent. 

“If I were to release you from your oath, then you would leave? Abandon me to the wolves that follow my trail?” It was a dangerous question Kitana dreaded to ask but knew it was important. 

Since he had aided her escape from Shao Kahn’s fortress, they fought together as if they were one mind--sword and shield. Their skills in combat complimented each other’s fighting styles in a way that made them unstoppable. 

He was the fire and she was the flood, both wreaking havoc upon those who crossed them. But more than that, they shared an unspoken understanding that allowed them to bond with one another in more ways than one. 

"I have come this far by your side. Even if you were to release me, I will still see that my task is completed." Scorpion hadn’t anticipated how much it would unease him to leave Kitana to fend for herself. She was a capable warrior in her own right who nearly bested him in single kombat. But the odds were not in her favor against Shao Kahn’s armies. She would need him. 

“Then my trust is not misplaced...nor is my affection.” And just like that, that familiar alluring sound returned to her voice, setting the hellspawn’s heart racing with anticipation. It didn’t help that his skin was tingling with heat where she touched him or how her natural scent made him want to leave a scorching trail of wet-heat across her neck. 

Silence lingered as they stood staring at each other, feeling the force of their attraction pull at them like two magnets until they stood face-to-face in front of the fireplace. The heat radiating off of him sent pleasant chills throughout Kitana’s body. She gazed fearlessly into the whites of his pupiless eyes, searching and finding no pause. Inwardly she smiled while outwardly she allowed instinct to guide her and reached for his mask. 

The gold-plated veil peeled away without resistance, baring his face--his human face. Having been surrounded by men her entire life, Kitana would only deign to call a few of them handsome. Scorpion was one of them. He wore a neatly kept beard around a set of wide lips. Heat wafted from their parted slits while a touch of cool mint blew past her own. 

Her mind was no longer fatigued by exhaustion but her body ached for nourishment that had little to do with hunger. She needed a reprieve--a respite from the many days of turmoil they endured. Gazing into his eyes, she saw the haunting traces of hellfire vanish, leaving only a calming heat to his pupiless orbs. She wondered what color they might have been when he was mortal; blue as the skies or brown like her own? 

Her thoughts fled as natural impulse kicked in. She wanted him, she needed him. Without hesitation she leaned forward and her full lips folded against his in a deep kiss. 

Like so many times before, the feel of her warm touch never failed to leave the specter in muted shock. His own lips that were only used to spewing a blaze of hellfire on his enemies were trembling with electricity as they moved against hers in an intimate dance that set his heart racing. 

When they part for breath, his frozen expression remained in place as if Sub-Zero himself had struck him. Kitana however appeared thrilled with a smirk tugging at her lips. And then she was on him. Scorpion’s wits returned just in time to catch Kitana in his arms as she pounced like a cat. Her arms wound around his neck and her lips connected with his in a firm interlock that saw Scorpion lose his balance and fall backwards, landing on the derelict bed against the wall. 

Kitana felt an awakening of sorts that she hadn’t experienced before. The inhibitions she set in place as a princess had slowly begun to fade away the more time she spent with Scorpion. Their aggression in combat was matched equally by the intensity of their passion as lovers. Once she was fully straddled into his lap, Kitana took full advantage of the heat that permeated her body and pressed herself against him. 

Scorpion was like a warm blanket she wanted enveloped around her damp skin. Their kiss resumed, urgent and deeper than before. It was filled with a culmination budding emotions they were only now beginning to understand. Their moist lips moved in a lustful dance that was accompanied by deep breaths and lapping tongues. Scorpion’s rough hand traveled low and groped the tight round expanse of her royal ass. 

His fingers wrapped around her undergarments and ripped them off as if they were made of paper, leaving her naked in his arms. Kitana gasped and began to rub his sides before she sat up, breaking the kiss and placing her hands on his torso. 

She memorized the feel of him, her fingers gripped his tabard then ripped it open, exposing his hard chest. She stared at him with open appreciation. There weren’t many as well defined as him. Relishing it, she leaned back down and kissed her way across his chest. 

Her touch began as feathery light but became firmer in her exploration. Scorpion’s own eagerness took hold as his hot mouth latched onto a perky nipple and began to lick and suckle her until she was panting with pleasure. 

Kitana was in a hyper-active state of awareness as his beard tickled her skin and the moist tip of his tongue lavished her sensitive mounds with reverence. The heat in her stomach had grown exponentially to the point she felt wet between her legs. She needed him now. The hardness she felt pressing against her thigh told her he felt much the same. 

Gazing into his pupiless eyes, Kitana could see just how aroused he was by her. A fact that boosted to her pride as she undid his trousers and pulled out his lengthy cock. He was hard and throbbing in her palm, so much he didn’t need to be stroked to full attention. 

Nevertheless, she would make him unbearably solid beneath in her grip. He watched her carefully as she slowly moved down from his lap until she was situated between his legs. Kitana licked his tip slowly, deliberately. Her tongue skills had greatly improved since the first time they laid together. 

Practice made perfect. She slowly took his cock in her mouth, teasing him with soft brushes of her lips and heated licks of her tongue. Scorpion groaned as she smiled at him. He resisted the urge to grab her head and thrust like a madman into her mouth. 

He allowed her to set her own pace which gradually went from teasing and languid to thirstful and exuberant. She suddenly began to deepthroat his cock, her wide lips wrapping along the base of his shaft where she gurgled and sucked. Scorpion felt himself almost cum then and there until she suddenly pulled away. Her puckered lips were covered in her saliva. 

Kitana looked at him and gave him a devilish smile as she climbed back onto his lap and gripped his cock. She slowly slipped him inside of her and basked in the sensation of being stretched full. Scorpion felt mind-numbing ecstasy hit him as the princess rode him into the mattress. She discarded all thoughts of gentle passion as she assumed control of their coupling. The specter kept a firm grip on the sides of her waist, adding more strength to her grinding movements. 

Somewhere in the throes of her passion, Kitana could not help but feel aroused by the reality of this moment. She was a princess being hunted by adversaries, on the run with a dangerous specter as her sworn bodyguard. She was now taking shelter from a storm inside of a warm shack while riding her protector into orgasmic bliss. She’d never felt so bold--so free than in this moment. 

With her excitement reaching its apex, a tempting idea came to her that made her shiver with anticipation. “Wait.” She said, causing him to stop thrusting almost instantly. 

 

“What is it?” He all but growled demonstrating great restraint but clearly aching to keep on. 

“There is something I wish to try.” 

Scorpion was puzzled by her meaning and withheld a groan of disappointment as she pulled him out of her. For a hellspawn specter he immediately felt cold without her heat wrapped around him. That was until he felt her meticulously positioned the tip of his cock between the firm glutes of her ass. His eyes widened with realization. 

“If my trust in you as a warrior is not enough, then let this show my trust in you as a lover is just as strong.” Kitana had never let anyone take her in her rear before. Anal sex was not uncommon among Outworlders but it was something many chose to practice only among trusted partners. She wasn’t sure if even Jade had ever practiced it. 

Scorpion appeared slightly hesitant. “Kitana, have you never---” 

“No. You would be the first.” She affirmed, stroking his bearded chin with her free hand. “We have lain together many times now, Scorpion. I would have it no other way. Your loyalty has deserved this much.” The specter said nothing but Kitana knew he was merely processing this sudden act. The hard tip of his cock glistened with her juices, enough to assure her that he was well lubricated. 

Scorpion felt eagerness take hold of him as his own manly impulses drove him at the thought of going into her backside. Slowly, he took hold of his shaft and pressed the tip into the taut space between her cheeks. Kitana immediately tensed at the alarming feeling but soon relaxed as she felt the ease with which he began to slowly penetrate her. She winced and he stilled but she told him to continue. Scorpion got his head in then pulled out; repeating the cycle until she had become acclimated to his size. 

Kitana wasn’t prepared for the enormity of feeling the specter’s huge member filling her arse-hole. It was hard, warm and surprisingly snug inside of her. But this was still a new experience or her. For a moment she feared to move, wondering just how much delicacy this act required. Scorpion to his credit was patient and from the look on his face, he was in relaxed bliss. 

Somehow this fact emboldened her as she splayed her hands across his chest and began to slowly move her hips. If he had been a less experienced man, Scorpion knew he would have spilled his seed the moment she began. Whatever hesitation the princess felt quickly faded away as she found a rhythm to her grinding thrusts that sent jolts of pleasure throughout her body, causing her to moan aloud. 

The spectre had become remarkably vocal in his own pleasure as he enjoyed the warm heat of Kitana’s tight inner walls. His rough groans caused her to smirk down at him. “You like that don't you? Laying on your back with your cock deep in my ass while I ride you into the mattress.” 

It was a bold comment that only a proud princess who successfully managed to crack a stoic hellspawn would make. The reaction nevertheless sparked the reaction she desired as Scorpion narrowed his eyes, grabbed her hips and began to thrust harder and faster. “Yes!” Kitana shouted. “Harder, faster!” 

She began bouncing on him feeling his cock slide deeper and pulse. He was close she fathomed. Her own state of arousal caused her juices to drip onto his naked stomach. Scorpion felt his testicles tighten and he fought hard to withhold his seed. The sight of Kitana’s nudity bathed in moonlight and the warm glow of the fireplace was entrancing, as were the noises of unabashed pleasure she made. 

Her athletic form granted her great muscle control as the glutes of her ass-cheeks clenched around his cock with harsh strength. “GRAAH!!” Scorpion roared, overcome with mind numbing lust. Kitana shouted with surprise as she was suddenly lifted off the bed and flipped over until she was on all fours. A hard punctual slap struck her rear, causing her to gasp. 

Scorpion shoved his cock back inside of her ass, causing her to yelp and chuckle all at once. Her hands were balled into fists on the mattress as she looked over her shoulder at him with a smile on her face. Her glare at him told him that she was loving this. The princess craved passion, but she also enjoyed his ferocity. 

With that, all hell broke loose. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust hard into her rear, making it shake with each clap. They both knew it was ample-sized, but the sight Scorpion saw was enchanting. It heightened his lust and he increased his speed. He was like a rampaging bull in heat--determined and hellbent on exerting his claim over her ass. 

Kitana’s moans had become screams as he pounded into her relentlessly. Her legs would kip up with each thrust and after a few hard thrusts, her tongue stuck out with her mouth open. Scorpion was mesmerized. To think, Princess Kitana, heir to the Outworld throne was bent over a dusty mattress with a hellspawn pounding into her like this. 

Many would think she fell, but to both of them, she had ascended above. 

"Slap my ass, you dog!" Kitana cried out in a commanding tone, feeling her climax drawing nearer. It riled Scorpion up even further as he quickly replied with loud/hard smacks to her ass every dozen thrusts. Her moans had become heavenly as they filled the shack. Her vagina was soaked but she couldn’t reach low to massage herself, fearing an abrupt end to their passion. Scorpion leaned down, grabbed her hair and yanked her up drawing a breathless gasp from her. 

"Your ass is mine." He said into her ear. 

“Show me then,” she breathed, staring at him through the corner of her eyes. With one hand latched onto her hip and the other cupping one of her breasts, Scorpion let loose as he plowed and thrusted, the vibrations sending chills and tingles throughout their bodies. Kitana’s cries of pleasure reached a primal climax as her ass muscles clenched around his cock. Scorpion roared as his hot seed filled the princess with heavy spurts. 

Kitana felt her orgasm explode as she rubbed her clitorous, sending her soaring over the edge. Scorpion’s heat flooded her rear hole, his member so taut inside of her that he couldn’t bring himself to pull out, not that she wanted him to. Minutes passed before the specter slowly withdrew. Kitana sighed, her hands reaching back to caress her sore bottom while feeling a trickle of his seed drip from her. 

His weight came over her as they both sank into the mattress with him leaning over her back. They were both spent in a heap of sweat. Kitana leaned upward and turned her head to capture his lips, a kiss sweeter than the ones they’d shared before. The tenderness of it surprised Scorpion as he watched her roll over onto her back, a look of satisfaction on her face. 

“Flawless,” she breathed.

Her nude goddess-like curves shimmered in the dim-moonlight coming in through the window. At the same-time, the wet splotches on her skin glowed in the light of the fire-place, making her look radiant. No matter how many times he’d lain with her, beholden to her beauty, Scorpion found himself craving more--something beyond the pleasures of the flesh. It was a dangerous feeling, something he had only felt once before in his old life-time. 

But like the many times they’d lain together, he knew when it was time to give the princess her space and to seek out his own. He moved to rise up off the mattress until Kitana’s voice stopped him. 

“Wait. ...Lay here with me tonight.” 

Scorpion looked at her in confusion to which Kitana feigned a look of royal privilege. “It is a cold night, and I may need you to keep me warm, my hellhound.” She patted the space beside her with a smile. Scorpion wasn’t so sure it was a good idea. Ever since meeting the princess, she had been moving through so many barriers that surrounded his soul like rings of fire. Each one she breached made him feel more vulnerable...but also eager. 

“Do not make this a habit, Kitana.” He shrugged as he began to strip away what remained of his attire. Kitana watched him undress with approving eyes, admiring how human he looked with his small beard and matted dark locks. 

“I don’t see the harm. You might enjoy it.” She turned onto her side as Scorpion settled into space behind her. Wordlessly his arm found its way around her waist, hugging her back against the solid surface of his warm chest. She pulled an old blanket up to their waists and settled into silence as she stared absently into the crackling fireplace. 

Out in the wilds of Outworld, sleeping beside a spectral protector in a warm shack. She felt content, free--but most of all--she felt safe. She could feel Scorpion’s gaze on the back of her head and knew sleep wouldn’t come easily for him despite the fact she could feel her own fatigue catching on. 

“There is much you have not spoken of your past. What your name used to be for instance,” she said, hoping to break the silence with a hope for small-talk. 

“It is nothing you need to concern yourself with...That man is gone.” She could sense the frown on his face without having to turn and see it. Unconsciously she placed her hand on top of his own on her torso and rubbed his knuckles, feeling the tension ease off. 

“For better or worse remains to be seen. But perhaps one day you will tell me.” 

“...Get some rest, Princess.” Scorpion felt her nod against the pillow as she whispered a phrase in a tongue he didn’t understand. Outworlder he assumed, and a ‘good night’ perhaps. He didn’t question it as the minutes passed and he felt her already relaxed posture sink further into the mattress until she was sound asleep. 

Scorpion was left awake and in an unusual spot. It had been a long time since he laid with someone like this. The memory of it brought an aching pain to his chest that he tried to force away. Meditation would help him, but not in this position. As Kitana shifted her head, the natural scent of jasmine in her hair was a welcome distraction that made him relish this intimacy. 

Gazing down at her sleeping face, beautiful and unmarred by so many woeful problems, his protectiveness took over as he held her closer with both arms, burying his face into her hair as she sighed in her sleep. That night they would both sleep peacefully 

\---------------------


End file.
